Que alguien mate a Shakespeare
by Aile
Summary: Cuando Malfoy la hace pasar un mal rato y ella le juega una broma pesada, una enemistad aflora entre ellos. Como bien dijo el genio "entre el amor y el odio hay una línea muy delgada". Sálvese quien pueda, que Rose Weasley no deja que la jodan.
1. Chapter 1

_"¡El mundo está desquiciado! ¡Vaya faena, haber nacido yo para querer arreglarlo!"_

(Si, claro)

Todo había sido culpa de Albus, no tiene duda. Empezó como un favor, algo inofensivo. Ella, ante todo, nunca fue capaz de negarle algo a su primo, porque era lo más cercano que ella tenía a un hermano (ya que Hugo, en su forma de ser tan especial, solo se quería a él mismo y a su escoba, lo demás era secundario). Por eso fue que cuando Albus le imploró con su carita de cachorro que le ayudase, ella no se pudo negar. Como le gustaría devolverse en el tiempo y pegarle una patada en el trasero hasta que quitara esa expresión de Bambi de su rostro. Maldito manipulador.

Por su culpa, ella está en el suelo de la Sala de Trofeos limpiando cada uno de los artefactos brillantes que se encontraban ahí..._a lo muggle. _No solo eso, sino que además, Albus debe de estar regocijándose de lo lindo en la sala común por su gran hazaña. Y ella estaba cansada de ver el resultado de años y años de trofeos ganados, todos en un cuarto minúsculo y ella solo con un cepillo de dientes.

–Apenas lo vea, Albus terminará con este cepillo de dientes metido por el...–dice ella, murmurando cosas para sí misma. ¿Cómo fue posible que, si el criminal de la familia es él, ella es la que está castigada? No quiere ni recordar bajo qué circunstancias fue atrapada. Solo dirá que tuvo que ver con la gata de Filch, unas tijeras y una poción en proceso . No planea dar más declaraciones sin un abogado, debería llamar a su madre. Al pensarlo bien, se da cuenta que si su madre se entera de esto, se enojaría más que aquella vez cuando James, Albus y ella vistieron su viejo gato de angelito y lo colgaron en la punta del árbol, las fiestas pasadas. Ríe al recordarlo.

–¿Te estás riendo sola, Weasley?

Se detiene al instante, congelada. Por un momento piensa que alguien la ha estado espiando y se pone a pensar donde demonios está su varita (cuando recuerda que McGonagall se la quitó antes de empezar el castigo), pero a los segundos reconoce la voz y vuelve los ojos con cansancio.

–Eso pasa con la gente loca, Goldstein. Nos contamos bromas a nosotros mismos –dice, viéndolo caminar hacía ella. Él bufa con ironía y se sienta a su lado.

–Si alguno de los dos está loco, no eres tú

–Oh, pero si yo se que estás loco. Loco por mí, diría yo

Los dos ríen, joviales. Rose sigue en su tarea de limpiar los interminables trofeos (aunque también se plantea seriamente en tirarlos por una ventana) y él le ayuda. Por eso ella quiere tanto a Anthony, porque siempre está ahí para ayudarla en los momentos difíciles, es increíble. Ellos dos se conocieron el primer año en Hogwarts, cuando fueron a dar a Gryffindor. Ella estaba ilusionada por entrar a la casa que había visto crecer a sus padres (y a sus abuelos, y a los abuelos de sus abuelos) y él estaba asustado porque su familia siempre había estado en Ravenclaw y no sabía que esperar.

Cuando fue elegida y un coro de "_Weasley, Weasley" _se extendió por la mesa (mas que todo por sus primos), ella decidió sentarse en la otra esquina de lo abochornada que se sentía, junto a él, que la miraba con curiosidad. Después de hablar un poco de lo curioso que era el techo del comedor y que era impresionante la cantidad de cuadros que habían en las paredes, Anthony mencionó que sus padres se conocía de la época del colegio.

–Estuvieron juntos en algún club o algo así, un tal ED que nunca he entendido que hacía, pero parece que se metieron en problemas –ella tampoco sabía lo que era, pero sonaba interesante.

–Bueno, es que mis padres siempre se metían en problemas

Desde ese banquete hasta ahora, seis años después, son inseparables.

–Albus me pareció muy sonriente cuando le pregunté en dónde estabas –dice Anthony mientras pule un trofeo especialmente sucio

–Más le vale que esté contento, por su culpa estoy aquí metida

–¿Qué ha pasado exactamente? –pregunta con curiosidad. Ella solo atina a suspirar mientras su mirada se va tornando peligrosamente asesina.

–Nada mas digamos que, dentro de unos días, verás a unos cuantos Slytherins con cola de gato –dice ella con tono de misterio. Se quedan un instante, y él parece a punto de estallar a carcajadas.

–¿Y tú te prestaste para eso? Oh, Rose, la sangre Weasley te ha llamado. Aunque habría sido más divertido si fueran alas de gallina y cola de burro o algo parecido

–No te atrevas a decir eso en frente de Albus, que no ocupa más ideas –y trata de quedarse seria para mantener su estado amenazador, pero la imagen mental de un gato con alas de gallina es realmente hilarante.

Riéndose como tontos al plantear todas las posibilidades creacionales de híbridos en el mundo mágico (desde un ratón con ojos de lechuza hasta un Hagrid con patas de hipogrifo), terminan con todos los -malditos malditos malditos- trofeos habidos y por haber en la historia del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. De la nada, la puerta se abre y entra un muy agitado Albus. Al verla, suspira aliviado y coloca las manos en las rodillas, recuperando el aliento. Después de unos cuantos " _inhalo, exhalo, inhalo, exhalo", _la mira con su carita de perro abandonado.

–Perdóname, oh primita linda, cual belleza e inteligencia jamás será superada por mortal alguno. ¿Podeis acaso perdonar a este tonto? –pregunta Albus, teatralmente. Ella lo mira con enojo, poniéndose de pie todavía con el trofeo en la mano.

–Me convenciste de que te ayudara en tu plan y no me avisaste cuando venía Filch. ¡Se suponía que debías cubrirme!

–Sí, lo sé. ¡Lo siento tanto! Me distraje un segundo y en eso pasó el engendro ese –dice él, todavía con tono agitado

– ¿Te distrajiste? –pregunta Anthony, imitándolo. Albus lo mira como si quisiera golpearlo.

–Mira, Rose... Rosie, te debo una. No sabes cuánto tiempo he estado tratando de conseguir esos mechones de cabello y tú fuiste de gran ayuda. Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, solo dímelo, ¿Si?

Rose, abre la boca para decirle por donde puede meterse su gran ayuda (y de paso, aquel cepillo de dientes), cuando se escuchan pasos viniendo del pasillo. Albus tenía la molesta manía de nunca cerrar bien las puertas.

–Ustedes dos, escóndanse. Si Filch viene y los ve aquí, creerá que me ayudaron y le dirá a McGonagall. A ver, escondiéndose –dice mientras los apura con la mano. Los dos se miran entre sí y se colocan detrás de un armario sin hacer más preguntas. Ella ya está lo suficientemente estresada.

Unos segundos después se asoma por la puerta un muchacho rubio, con mirada de fastidio.

–¿Estabas hablando sola, Weasley? –cuestiona él. Antes de que pueda responder que _no _estaba hablando sola, él continúa. –Me han enviando a ver si ya habías terminado...por lo que veo, parece que sí. Solo recoge eso y podrás salir.

Rose lo mira con cara de circunstancias.

–¿Puedes hacer un hechizo, Malfoy? McGonagall se dejó mi varita hasta que terminara con esto –y aunque trata de poner la famosa cara de Albus, no siente que le sale muy bien. Él solo la mira.

–Es _tu _castigo, hazlo _tú _solita

–Pero...

–Eh, nadie te dijo que atacaras a la anciana gata de Filch, ¿está bien? Termina con eso, Weasley, que McGonagall no está nada feliz contigo –y se da media vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta. –Ah, y te quedó una mancha _ahí _

Y Rose termina arrojando el trofeo que tenía en la mano contra la puerta (ahora cerrada), con furia. Se encuentra a si misma murmurando un montón de _maldito idiota _y _puede irse a meter su mancha por la boca y sacársela del trasero. _

Cuando mira a Anthony y a Albus saliendo de detrás del armario, recuerda que estaban ahí y que escucharon todo. Anthony la mira con diversión y con un movimiento de muñeca, hace levitar los trofeos en el suelo y los coloca en los estantes. Ella mira a Albus intensamente mientras él termina de disculparse. Rose lo hace callar alzando la mano.

– ¿Sabes qué? Ya sé como encontrarás la redención

–Nómbralo y te lo consigo –dice Albus, con ojos expectantes

–Quiero a Malfoy con cuerpo de Hagrid y patas de hipogrifo –Albus la mira sonriente mientras Anthony ahoga una risa.

_Y así comienza todo_


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola, gente bonita! Antes que nada, no poseo a Harry Potter ni allegados :D

_"No me puedo fiar ni de mi sombra."_

Está bien, lo acepta. Esta vez sí fue culpa suya, lo admite. Después de años de conocerlo, debería saber que Anthony siempre cumple su parte del trato. Desde pequeños, siempre que él decía que haría algo, lo hacía, era como un juego que habían desarrollado hace años. Uno de los dos decía "_te reto a.._" y tenían que hacerlo, así fuera pintarle bigotes a un cuadro del tercer piso –esa vez, los regañaron a los dos– hasta ir a la biblioteca a preguntar dónde estaba la sección de _Kama Sutra._ Debería aprender a dejar de apostar con él de una vez por todas.

–Es tu turno, te toca

Porque cada vez que él cumplía con su parte del trato, ella tenía que cumplir la suya. Oh, mierda.

–Te dije que no lo haría, Tone, dígnate –dice ella y Anthony la mira a los ojos, directamente.

–No me digas Tone...y ni creas que te salvas, siempre es lo mismo. Lloras y lloras y al final terminas haciéndolo

–Esta vez es diferente, no está dentro de mis planes decirle una obscenidad a Bletchley

Caminan por el pasillo hacia Transformaciones y Anthony no ha hecho más que echarle en cara que él ya había cumplido el reto (que consistía en invitar en una cita a una chica de tercer año que, al parecer, tenía un enamoramiento por él. Cuando Rose le dijo lo que tenía que hacer, él tragó en seco y se levantó con paso valiente).

–Apenas veamos a los de Slytherin, yo te aviso. Tú sabes lo que pasa cuando no cumples tu reto

–Sí, sí. Yo sé. Pero ¿por qué Bletchley? Él es tan...–se ve interrumpida por el asomo de una cabeza despeinada y un abrazo de oso. Después de estar colgada de su nuca como una chiquita, luchando por no ahogarse, lo empieza a golpear suavemente. –Albus, la respiración es una necesidad primordial en los seres vivos

Él la baja con una sonrisa mientras saluda a Anthony asintiendo levemente y pasa el brazo por los hombros de Rose.

–Eh, Albus. Dile a tu prima que si dice que hará algo, que lo haga –dice y la señala acusatoriamente.

–¿Otra vez hiciste una apuesta con él? ¿Acaso no aprendes nada? –le pregunta como si le hablara a una niña pequeña, ella le saca la lengua. –¿Qué tienes que hacer esta vez, desnudarte en público? Porque no podría permitir eso

–Tengo que insinuarme a un Slytherin –reclama y Albus pone cara de asco.

–Y hablando de eso, ahí vienen. Ve a hacerlo, que por tu culpa tengo una cita el próximo sábado –y la empuja suavemente, alentándola. Lo último que puede ver de Rose es su mirada que grita claramente "Te odio".

–Me alegra tanto estar aquí para verlo –dice Albus, sonriendo malvadamente.

La miran respirar, tranquilizándose. Un día de estos dejará de hacer tratos con Anthony y será feliz el resto de su vida.

Se va acercando al grupo de Slytherins a cada paso que da, y siente su corazón palpitar en sus oídos. Merlín, no ha dicho nada y ya está avergonzada. Inhalando por última vez, avanza, quedando de frente con el grupo de chicos que hablan a la entrada del aula de Transformaciones. Puede ver como Malfoy y Warrington la miran raro, como si fuera un bicho. Desde lo lejos, la miran mover la cabeza para un lado y reírse ligeramente, como coqueteando...pero en versión-Rose. Se queda ahí un momento mientras el chico dice algo y da media vuelta, marchándose con toda la dignidad posible (para alguien que acaba de invitar a salir a un chico al que nunca le ha hablado, en frente de otro montón de chicos que tampoco conoce). Llega hasta donde están Albus y Anthony con el rostro más rojo que un calcetín de Navidad y entierra la cara en el pecho de Albus, apenada.

–¿Qué te dijo? –le pregunta divertido. Ella hace un sonido y ninguno de los dos puede diferenciar si fue una risa o un sollozo.

–Me dijo que revisaría su agenda y me avisaría. Por cierto, los odio –y mira hacia donde están los (ahora muy interesados en ver a Rose y reírse) Slytherins. Vuelve a enterrar su rostro en Albus.

–¿Que fue exactamente lo que le dijiste?

Ella parece estar considerando si contarles o no por un instante y suspira.

–Le dije que si era cierto que su varita era mágica –murmura ella, para el cuello de su blusa.

* * *

Después de una larguísima clase de Transformaciones, donde convirtieron su libro en un reloj de arena (y cuando la chica junto a ellos abrió el suyo y pareció que se había desatado una tormenta de arena en el Sahara, Albus juró no tener nada que ver con eso), Rose se despidió con la mano de Anthony y se encaminó al pasadizo detrás de un tapiz del cuarto piso, seguida por Albus. Después de que su primo, hace unos meses, había tenido la _genial _idea de jugarle una broma a algunos chicos de otras casas (mas específicamente, a los chicos que se habían burlado de Rose hoy en la mañana por su acto de invitemos-a-un-chico-asqueroso-a-salir) y le había pedido su ayuda, ella había aceptado.

–¿Cómo va la poción, Albus? ¿La has estado revisando?

–No Rose, la he dejado ahí para que explote. Nos ha costado tanto que decidí echarlo todo a perder y olvidar todo el esfuerzo que hemos puesto en ella. Fue realmente divertido

–Me alegra que te diviertas, idiota. ¿Alguien te ha seguido? Recuerda que tenemos que tener cuidado, ningún prefecto puede vernos –le recuerda ella. Albus está a punto de informarle que ha_ invitado a todos los prefectos de Slytherin a una fiesta de té el viernes, prima_, cuando Rose le tapa la boca con el dedo.

–Eh, ahí viene alguien– le dice ella. Rose lo toma del brazo, empujándolo contra la pared mientras ven como un grupo de chicos de Slytherin pasaban junto a ellos. Ella empieza a hablarle a Albus, simulando que están haciendo algo distinto a esperar que nadie pasara para entrar por el pasadizo a revisar su poción –que violaba unas cuantas reglas del colegio, por cierto– secreta. Después de todo, están en un momento delicado de la preparación, no podía estar expuesta a la luz (cualquier luz) porque podía explotar. No podía batirse mucho porque podía explotar. No podía entrar en contacto con oxigeno porque, ah sí, _podía explotar._Habían tenido que encontrar el pasadizo más oscuro, más seco y más quieto del colegio completo (si se corría el tapiz por mucho tiempo y le pegaba el viento o la luz del pasillo, estaban jodidos). Cosas simples.

–Ya se han ido –dice Rose. Albus la mira como diciéndole "_Yo también tengo ojos_". Él, siempre tan sarcástico.

–Entremos de una vez, que ya vamos tarde para la próxima clase– le dice a ella. Corren el tapiz (de una mandrágora triste) y entran rápidamente en el pasadizo. Rose sonríe con maldad, no puede esperar para terminar la poción.

* * *

Scorpius odia llegar tarde a las clases. Lo detesta. Desde niño, nunca soportó que las personas dijeran "_Llegaremos dentro de diez minutos_" y tardaran media hora. Era inaceptable. Scorpius también tenía otra particularidad (otra de muchas), era bastante curioso. Siempre le fascinaron los grandes botones rojos y averiguar qué pasaría si los presionaba, o saber cómo funcionaban los complicados relojes de su casa, por lo que a veces los desarmaba. Hábito que dejó cuando su madre, con mirada severa y la boca en una línea tensa, le dijo que estaba mal que desarmara los relojes centenarios de la mansión.

Y en este preciso momento, Scorpius está realmente enojado consigo mismo. Y con los estudiantes de tercero. Va tarde a su próxima clase porque los _niños _de tercero armaron un tumulto en un angosto pasillo y él tuvo que esperar a que terminara para poder pasar. Y perdió diez minutos de su valioso tiempo.

Ahora está empleando todo su conocimiento de atajos en Hogwarts para no llegar _más _tarde. Avanza rápidamente y dobla a la izquierda. Desde la esquina puede ver al otro extremo del pasillo las siluetas de sus compañeros de casa, de camino a la próxima clase. Lo que también puede ver es a dos personas contra la pared, charlando distraídamente. ¡Como si no les importara llegar tarde! Se fija bien y nota que son Weasley y Potter. Esos dos últimamente andaban pidiendo a gritos meterse en problemas, solo la semana pasada tuvo que servir de mensajero para McGonagall porque a Weasley se le ocurrió dejarse castigar.

Puede ver como Potter corre un tapiz y los dos se pierden tras él. Scorpius mira su reloj, maldita sea, va tarde. Pero una voz dentro suyo le dice que quiere saber qué andan haciendo esos dos, solo para que llegar y contárselo a sus amigos. Después de todo, ¿qué pueden andar haciendo un chico y una chica escondidos y escapándose de clases? Esa idea es demasiado retorcida, hasta para él. Necesita saber qué estaban haciendo. Su lado chismoso lo implora.

Solo se asomaba y listo. Nadie tenía porqué enterarse, era solo una miradita. Camina con rapidez hasta el tapiz y lo corre ligeramente, asomando la cabeza.

* * *

Rose entra primero y Albus la sigue, corriendo el tapiz (que mueve a penas lo suficiente para que no se metiera ninguna corriente de aire), teniendo presente el cuidado con que debían manejarse en ese espacio tan pequeño y tan pobremente iluminado. Caminan lentamente y avanzan unos diez pasos hasta que doblan a la derecha, dando a un pequeño espacio encerrado entre paredes de piedra y la miran. La miran con amor y con malicia al mismo tiempo.

Ahí, burbujeante y solitaria está la razón por la cual han estado escabulléndose estos días a todas horas. Rose se queda como hipnotizada viendo los vapores verdes y azules que salen del pequeño caldero situado en la mitad de la diminuta sala. Claro, eso _no_ impide que ella pueda sentir una minúscula corriente de aire golpeando sus piernas, ni escuchar los pasos provenientes del pasadizo -_su pasadizo_- que se dirigen hacia ellos. Alarmada, le toca el brazo a Albus, que parece tener la misma cara de preocupación que ella. Pero es muy tarde.

–Lumus –murmura una voz que ninguno conoce

Ya el viento había entrado en la pequeña sala. Ya alguien la había expuesto a la luz.

–¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?

Lo último que pensaron ambos primos al unisono antes de tirarse rápidamente en el piso fueron dos palabras. _Oh, mierda. _

* * *

**Hola gente! **¿como están? Quiero agradecerles a todas esas personas que dejaron review, que pusieron alerta o la pusieron entre las favoritas. Dejenme decirles que los amo! Si no respondi algun review, lo lamento mucho, pero sepan que en verdad, los amo! jajajaMe preguntaron que si las citas de arriba son de Shakespeare. Si, lo son. De ahi el nombre del fic. Solo un dato curioso. Por cierto, no tengan miedo, todas las personas que pusieron solo alerta, de dejarme un review diciendome qué opinan de la historia. Estoy mas que dispuesta a saber si tienen algun consejo que decirme o algo asi.

Muchas gracias. Y espero leernos pronto. Besos


End file.
